


Eyes Bluer Than The Sky

by Escape_Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Flirting, Airplanes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Cas, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dean, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Banter, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel helps him, Childhood Stories, Comedy, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Dean freaking out over his outfit, Dean's afraid of planes, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel endgame, Dinner Date, Dom/sub Undertones, Fear of Flying, Flirting, Gags, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Literally the epitome of a romcom, M/M, Mouth gag, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Cas, airplane seat neighbors, dom Cas, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_Reality/pseuds/Escape_Reality
Summary: Dean absolutely hated flying. Everyone who knew him knew that.But when he meets a gorgeous stranger seemingly by fate who makes his flying experience much more enjoyable, will their obvious chemistry and connection lead to something more?AKA the "Our airplane seats happen to be beside each other, you fell asleep on my shoulder and may have snored, talked in your sleep and drooled a bit but it's okay because you're adorable as hell and I kind of want to ask you out." trope no one asked for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a 'feel good' fic, it's just to hopefully make some of you laugh and melt from all the fluff and adorable awkwardness. So there's not much plot aside from Dean and Cas wanting to ask each other out but being too awkward and shy to do so, your typical strangers to lovers fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS, This was supposed to be a 3k one shot for a cute small idea, I've got no idea how this turned into this monster lol

Dean absolutely hated flying. _With a passion_.

Anyone who even remotely knew him, knew that.

So why Sam had decided it was a good idea to buy him an economy ticket to California when he could just very well _drive_ over—sure it’d probably take 2 days with an over night stop in the middle from Kansas—but it would be _doable_ and he wouldn’t have to be stuck in a flying metal death trap for 3 freakin’ hours.

Dean swears, the second he catches his big sasquatch of a brother unaware, he’s clipping three inches of that mane he calls hair off, one inch for every hour he’s forced in this hell hole.

And not only is he stuck on a plane for three hours, he’s forced to go through all the stresses and necessary steps that leads up to the flying, the part he’s dreading.

First, it was actually getting to the airport. Which was spent in a too stuffy cab for close to an hour in rush hour traffic that went far too slowly for Dean’s liking. Then it was feeling stressed out over finding his terminal and gate, all while lugging his damn luggage around. The tediousness of going through TSA and waiting in line that made Dean’s patience run absolutely thin. Finally, it was waiting in a too crowded airport for his flight to be called up and now, here we are.

All in all, Dean’s feeling completely drained and exhausted already, he’s sick of being around so many people, and his patience is holding on by a thread that he swears if someone were to even accidentally bump into him, he’d be ready to bite their head off.

“Your seat is A 34, have a good flight sir.” The brunette flight stewardess smiles at him, showing her perfectly straight and pearly white teeth as she hands him his plane ticket back. Dean will admit, she is gorgeous and if he wasn’t so dead on his feet, he’d probably give a flirty retort and flash her one of his signature Dean Winchester smirks. Though as it is, all he manages is a grumbled thanks as he broodily thinks ‘good flight my ass.’

Dean shuffles forward through the too narrow aisle, eyeing each and every seat number and row he passes trying to find his seat as he simultaneously ignores all the passengers staring at him as he passes.

Seriously, he never understood why people did that, sure it was probably human instinct, but damn, didn’t people know it was just downright creepy and annoying?

Finally, _finally_ , he finds his seat close to the back of the plane because of fucking course its at the very back and he had to walk all this way. Now comes the struggle of finding overhead space for his carry on.

Dean scans the compartments above him until he spots a space that looks like it could fit his duffle, he lifts his bag and tries to cram it into the space but for _fucks sake_ it just did not seem to want to get in there. Dean is no where near in the mood to deal with this, he’s about ready to just throw his bag down and throw some kind of temper tantrum.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean grumbles, pushing and shoving at the bag to _just get in there_. “ _Sonofabitch_.”

Dean pushes just a little too hard and suddenly he loses his footing and nearly tumbles backwards when strong hands are catching his waist and preventing him from falling.

“Woah, easy there.” A deep, rumbly voice says from behind him and Dean spins around to see— _oh holy blue._

“S-sorry man.” Dean manages to stutter out like the complete idiot he is. But this man was just so damn hot.

“No problem,” Blue eyes gives a quirk of his—beautiful lush—lips. “Do you need some help?”

Dean glances back at his duffle that’s half in the compartment, almost like it were mocking him. “Uh, no I’m good, s’just—“ Dean scratches the back of his neck. “Guess it’s too big.”

The gorgeous stranger narrows his eyes at the bag and tilts his head to the side in a way that Dean will refuse to admit is absolutely adorable.

“No, you just need to—“ The man is all of a sudden leaning forward, right into Dean’s personal space and at the perfect angle for Dean to get a whiff of his enticing cologne with an undertone of something smoky and soothing that must be the man’s natural scent. “Move this other bag over, turn your duffle this way and it fits.”

And… huh, well what do ya know? His duffle is perfectly placed in the compartment, with just the perfect amount of space for the door to shut tightly and securely.

“Oh, shit.” Dean mutters unintelligibly, “Uh… thanks.”

Dean gives an awkward laugh and shrug, “It’s been a long day.”

The stranger laughs as well and the sound is melodic, something Dean wouldn’t mind hearing on repeat for hours.

“I hear you. It’s been quite the day for me as well.”

Before Dean can reply, passengers start squeezing by between them, most without so much as an ‘excuse me’ and Dean feels the annoyance from the day he’s had all over again.

“We should probably get to our seats.” Blue eyes says and Dean can only give a smile and nod before the man’s turning his back to go back to his seat and Dean’s spinning around, yet again, like an idiot trying to remember where his seat was.

_A 34… A 34… A 34… Oh_

And what do you know? There was the gorgeous stranger again and who also happened to be his seat neighbour.

“Well, hi again.” Dean chuckles awkwardly and he mentally berates himself because what the hell is up with him today? Dean Winchester isn’t usually this awkward, he’s all smooth compliments and cheeky winks and seductive smirks. He must be more tired than he originally thought.

Blue eyes laughs again, “Hello…”

The dark haired man trails off, realizing he doesn’t know the name of the other man.

“Dean Winchester.”

Castiel smiles, “Hello Dean.”

Dean could’ve sworn his heart stopped for moment hearing his name in that deep, gravely voice. Rolling off of the man’s tongue beautifully.

“Hey… uh—”

“Cas Novak.” The man quickly buts in.

Dean gives his best attempt at a flirty smile as he says, “Hey Cas.”

“Its actually short for Castiel, but I thought I’d spare you the mouthful.” Castiel shrugs.

Dean will _not_ admit his mind went places at the word ‘mouthful’

“Cas-tee-el?” Dean enunciates. “Yeah, I’ll stick with Cas.”

“I figured.” Castiel laughs, deep and rich.

_Oh boy._ Dean was a goner.

Just then the captain announces that they’re flying soon and goes through the whole spiel of welcoming everyone on board and giving them a run down of their upcoming trip including the altitude they’ll be reaching, estimated arrival time, so on and so forth. 

Once the announcement was over Dean turns back to Castiel.

“So, what do you have waiting for you in California?”

“Work. Well, I suppose it’s more ex-work now? I actually just moved branches to a different state and my previous branch was in California so I’m just getting affairs in order.” Castiel explains and _no_ Dean _did not_ stare at Castiel’s plump lips throughout that entire explanation. “And what about you?”

“Visiting my brother, it’s been a while since I saw him.” Dean shrugs, “He’s been too wrapped up in that prestige law school he’s been attending, that or it’s the new girlfriend he thinks he’s done a brilliant job of hiding from me.”

Castiel laughs again and Dean thinks he wouldn’t mind if he heard that sound on repeat for hours.

“I understand. That’s actually why I moved branches to begin with, to be closer to my brother. The one I’m closet to at least. Trying to keep him out of any more trouble.”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh, though before he could respond, the pre-flight safety briefing commenced and both men respectfully paid attention to the presentation. Watching as the flight attendants showed them how to properly buckle your seatbelt, how to put your oxygen mask on, and where the lifejackets were stored.

“So he’s a trouble-maker I take it?” Dean questions with a chuckle after the presentation was over.

Castiel blows out an exaggerated breath, “You could say that.”

“C’mon, he can’t be that bad. What has he done?”

Castiel turns his body towards Dean, leaning in closer as if what he was about to reveal was some great secret, the intoxicating scent of his cologne once again filling Dean’s nose. “Let’s put it this way. He’s a prankster, and with me being the youngest, I seemed to always be the butt of the joke. Over, and over and over again.”

Dean barks out a laugh, “Oh man. I can’t even imagine the horrors you went through, you deserve some kind of medal or somethin’. I’m the oldest and I sure as hell remember what I put poor Sammy through.”

“I can’t fathom it could be any worse than some of the things Gabriel has pulled.” Castiel shook his head, “Take for example the time he put itching powder in my pants before my first ever date and I made a complete fool of myself in front of this extremely hot guy because I had to go home early due to my incapability to stop scratching my ass.”

Dean let out a loud and boisterous laugh that had some passengers giving him a rude glance, “Oh man, I’m sorry, but that’s fuckin’ hilarious.”

“It’s funny now, but at the time, not so much.” Castiel chuckles, “I didn’t speak to Gabriel for a week, so pissed off that he sabotaged my chances with my crush. He wouldn’t speak to me at school anymore, probably thought I was some weirdo with personal hygiene issues.”

Dean let out another laugh though internally he was celebrating over the fact that _Castiel just admitted he was into men_. Inner Dean shouted a _Woohoo!_ accompanied by a fist pump.

“S’alright Cas, if he was able to turn down your pretty face over something like ‘personal hygiene’ issues, then he wasn’t the guy for you.” Dean jokes expecting Castiel to laugh along with him but the man only stares at him inquisitively with a confused head tilt.

Dean stares back at him, his own face morphing into one of confusion as he thought over what he just said in his head and— _oh._

“You think my face is pretty?” Castiel questions, a playfulness in his blue eyes.

Dean will refuse to admit the bright red flush that overtakes his face until the day he dies, “Uh, no- yes-, uh-“

Thankfully Dean’s floundering is saved by the flight stewardess stopping in front of their seats to check and ask if their seatbelts are fastened, which they were and Dean immediately averts his eyes from Castiel’s to pretend to fiddle some more with his seatbelt.

“For the record,” Castiel leans in closer, “I think you’re pretty too.”

The other man then leans back and proceeds to pull out a book from his small satchel to keep him occupied during the flight while Dean sits there and stares at Castiel like he were some greek god, disbelieving he’d heard those words right. The blush on his cheeks deepen, _dammit_.

Castiel steals a glance at him, catching sight of Dean’s blush then chuckling as he gives the other man a wink.

Dean nearly chokes on his tongue.

“Damn Cas, way to leave a guy speechless.” The green eyed man laughs awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck in a nervous habit, he really was off his A-game today.

“I’m just calling it like I see it.” The dark haired man grins with a shrug.

Dean smiles back shyly.

He’s about to change the subject when suddenly the plane’s engine roars louder, signalling they were about to take off and a look of utter fear takes over Dean’s face.

He’d been so preoccupied with Castiel he didn’t even realize the plane had started moving through the runway and that _he was deathly afraid of flying._

Especially the taking off portion of flying, it made his stomach flip uneasily, his blood run cold, and like there wasn’t enough air to breathe. He hated it with a fiery passion.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

“Dean!” Castiel calls a little louder making Dean pry his eyes open— _when_ he shut them? He didn’t know. He turned to meet concerned blue eyes boring into his own. Castiel must’ve been calling Dean’s name for quite some time but he hadn’t noticed amidst his panic attack. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Dean shook his head vigorously, “Flying- I don’t like-“ He swallows around the lump in his throat, trying to get the words out. “A-Afraid of flying.”

He must’ve been a sight to behold. A grown man completely freaking out over flying in an airplane, something thousands upon thousands of people did every day, hell there were actual _babies_ on this flight. It’d be a miracle if Castiel still thought he was ‘pretty’ after this, _way to make a great impression Winchester._

“Shh, it’s alright.” Castiel soothed, “Take some deep breaths with me. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…”

Castiel held Dean’s gaze as he demonstrated the breathing exercise and Dean followed along. Hearing Castiel’s calming voice accompanied by staring into those ethereal blue eyes was actually starting to make him feel better and he was grateful that the man was so understanding.

Dean opens his mouth about to thank him when the plane suddenly jerks forward, running at top speed down the runway. Dean grips the armrests on either side of him like his life depended on it, throwing his head back against the headrest and clenching his eyes shut, a small whimper escaping through his lips as he breathed deeply through his nose.

He didn’t even realize that one of his hands was now enveloped by another large, warm hand, a thumb caressing over his clammy skin. The hand squeezed his once and he squeezed back with all his might.

It took all of two minutes before they were finally in the air, Dean’s ears popped, his stomach swooped at the sudden change in gravity and then they were flying.

Dean’s breathing slowly regulated as his senses came back to him, he slowly pried his eyes open before taking a careful glance out the window to see that the city was now below them and they were amidst the clouds. It would be such a beautiful sight if Dean wasn’t scared out of his mind.

The plane rose a little higher making his stomach flip and he inhaled yet another sharp breath as he clenched his eyes shut yet again, tilting his head back to rest on the head rest once more to calm down further.

The thumb swiped once more against the back of his hand.

_Wait_.

Dean’s eyes flew open to stare down at Castiel’s hand enveloping his own, his breath hitched and this time it wasn’t due to the fear he felt. Green eyes rose to meet soft blue, crinkled by the smile on a gorgeous face.

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked kindly, squeezing his hand again.

“Better now.” Dean breathed, “Thank you Cas.”

“Good.” The blue eyed man flashed a smile, “If I knew you were so afraid of flying, I would’ve done a better job of distracting you.”

He said it in a way that made Dean raise his brows as the man gave him a cheeky smile.

“Yeah? Like what?” Dean took the obvious bait.

Castiel pretended to think, “Hmm… definitely something a bit more physical.”

He gave a comically over exaggerated wink.

Dean’s eyebrows raised a bit higher before he dissolved into a fit of laughter, “You’re something Cas.”

“I’m a genius is what I am.” Castiel said smugly, “That statement got me the desired effect. I made you laugh which momentarily distracted you from what you’re feeling.”

Dean stopped laughing but he was still smiling like an idiot as he gave Cas a look radiating with fond for a man he barely knew yet had his best intentions at heart.

“Thank you.” He said much more sincerely, squeezing the hand that still held his own.

Castiel squeezed back, clearly not opposed to still holding his hand. “You’re welcome.”

They settled into a comfortable, companionable silence.

* * *

They spent the majority of the flight talking about nothing and everything.

Learning little useless factoids about each other, reminiscing moments from their past, telling embarrassing stories from their childhood, sharing the little things.

Dean’s favourite superhero is Batman.

Castiel has never seen Titanic and doesn’t plan to.

They both enjoy listening to ACDC and Led Zeppelin and have similar tastes in music.

Dean stayed up one night when he was little to catch the tooth fairy because he wanted to bargain for more than a dollar for his tooth.

Castiel broke his arm when he was a kid by jumping off a tree and thinking he could fly because he was named after an angel.

The both of them enjoy watching movies. Despite Castiel not having seen many, he’s willing to watch more and Dean makes him a list of movies he should.

Dean’s ideal date is a dinner followed by a nice walk on the beach, ending somewhere they could both just relax together and get to know one another.

Castiel’s ideal date also includes a dinner followed by watching a movie preferably at someone’s house and not the movie theatre as he’s not that big a fan of people—its alright, neither is Dean—spending the rest of the time getting to know one another.

Both men don’t admit out loud just how similar their ideal dates are but they definitely think about it.

“What’s your most embarrassing date story?” Castiel asked after they both calmed down from laughing at their childhood stories.

Dean’s mind immediately flashed to that _one_ date—hangout—that he’d tried his hardest to clear from his memory over the years though it unfortunately somehow stuck. He groaned as he recalled it and covered his face with his hands.

“That bad huh?” Castiel chuckled.

Dean uncovered his face and gave the man beside him a grave look.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I told you mine, it’s only fair you tell me yours.” Castiel nudged him with his shoulder, urging him to tell him.

Dean sighed as he geared himself up to relive what he considers to be the most embarrassing thing, fine _one_ of them, Dean has unfortunately done quite a few embarrassing things over his high school career.

“So I had a crush on one of the guys from the football team that I was good friends with, I was also a cheerleader for our high school’s football team so it only made sense that we hung out in the same crowds and would constantly run into each other.” Dean explained, then quickly held a finger up just as he saw Castiel smile teasingly, about to open his mouth to say something. “And before you tease me about the whole ‘cheerleader falls for football player’ cliché, believe me, I _know_. My friend’s gave me enough shit about it at the time.”

Castiel immediately snapped his mouth shut at Dean’s pointed look and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Anyway, one day he asked me if I was free after school and when I told him yes, he asked if I wanted to grab dinner with him at his favourite local diner. He told me the burgers there were amazing and that I’d enjoy them. To say I was excited and eager was an understatement, I quickly agreed like some goddamn overactive puppy before he could even finish asking me. He told me to meet him outside after school and we’d take his car to the diner then he’d drive me home afterwards. I was over the fuckin’ moon thinking I scored and told all my friends about it.” Then Dean sighed, “Why the hell am I telling you this? This is fuckin’ torture.”

“Nuh-uh Winchester, you don’t get to leave me hanging there before you even get to the good part. Keep going.”

Dean glared at him, huffing out a ‘fine’ before continuing.

“He was such a gentleman the whole way to the diner and during dinner, asking if I was buckled up and ready to go, opening the door for me, paying for our meals. I thought it was safe to assume we _were_ on a date. And here’s the kicker, throughout the entire meal he kept going on and on about some person he liked, explaining them to me and asking if I thought that person would like him back. I thought he was being coy and describing me rather than outright asking me if I liked him back, ‘cause ‘course I did.”

It was at this point Dean groaned covering his face for a moment in mortification before continuing on, Castiel would’ve felt bad asking him to relive such an embarrassing moment at all if he didn’t find it so amusing.

“I smiled at him like a love-sick idiot throughout his babbling, certain he was talking about me. Then when he asked me if I thought that person would like him back, I replied—and I quote—‘Take it from me, that person’s had the biggest crush on you since you met.’ Then I fuckin’ kissed him. I leaned over the table and planted one on him, smack dab on the lips. The best part? He pulled back quickly and told me, ‘Dean… I was talking about your friend Anael, I thought you knew that. Everyone know’s that.’ I don’t think I’d ever been so mortified in my life.”

Castiel dissolved into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach and wheezing out breaths, Dean rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“Yeah laugh it up you fucker. You’re lucky you’re cute.” Dean grumbled in faux annoyance, making Castiel laugh harder.

Castiel eventually forced himself to calm down, but the big smile on his lips could practically split his face in half.

“My apologies Dean, please continue.” He said with barely contained glee.

“After that I could barely look him in the eyes, I awkwardly laughed it off like it was some joke and said something like ‘course I knew you were talking about Anael’ then I said I had homework to get done and that I needed to get home. The ride home was painfully awkward and silent, nearly tripped on my damn feet clambering out of his car the second he pulled up to the my house with a barely audible thank you his way. Safe to say we didn’t talk so much at school after that, mainly because I was too embarrassed to approach him. Unluckily for him, Anael already had her eyes set on one of my other friends Ruby, they started goin’ out and poor Michael missed out on all this.” Dean exaggeratedly caressed his body causing Castiel to laugh again.

“Michael missed out indeed.” Castiel said with a heated sweep over his body that Dean couldn’t tell if it was in a joking manner or not. He had a feeling it wasn’t.

His cheeks warmed, playfully swatting Castiel in the shoulder.

After that, they spent ninety percent of the time laughing, whether it be at the funny stories, silly jokes, or the small flirtations they’d now shamelessly throw at each other.

It was the most enjoyable flight Dean had ever experienced in the 30 years he’d been alive.

That was until Castiel’s eyes started to droop as they reached a lull in their conversation, he tried desperately to keep them open, shaking himself of the fatigue.

Dean just watched him in amusement that slowly morphed to fond as Castiel lost to sleep and his head fell to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

The green eyed man didn’t mind in the slightest.

He watched as Castiel slept for a moment, tracing his eyes over a soft cheek adorned with stubble, at the dark lashes brushing against tanned skin, at the straight nose that would scrunch up every now and again, at the plump slightly chapped lips.

He was beautiful. An adonis.

Dean couldn’t even find it in himself to be disturbed at the way he was slightly perving on the man as he slept, but he just couldn’t help it.

Castiel was so aesthetically pleasing, he didn’t want to take his eyes off him.

He eventually did though, feeling a little too much like Edward Cullen—yes he watched Twilight, sue him, it was all the rage back then—he fished out his phone with his other hand, the shoulder Castiel wasn’t resting on then fished out his headphones from his other pocket which was a struggle to say the least. Untangling headphones should be an Olympic sport because damn was it tricky.

After much struggling, he finally got them untangled and he settled in to listen to some good ol’ ACDC, feeling himself relax hearing the familiar guitar riff echo in his ear.

Funnily enough, his fear of flying seemed to diminish almost completely, so long as the weight on his shoulder remained.

* * *

“Cas. Caaaassss.”

A whispered voice broke through Castiel’s peaceful sleep accompanied by a warm hand rubbing up and down his arm.

“Nngghh.” Castiel groaned back unintelligently, snuggling his face further into the soft, warm, _good smelling_ pillow he was currently laying on as he gripped tighter onto the other pillow—

Castiel’s eyes shot open, turning to look at the man beside him.

Realizing he had been resting on Dean’s shoulder for the rest of the flight and clinging onto the man’s bicep—which was quite muscular might he add—like he was a damn teddy bear or something.

He _fell asleep_ on a virtual stranger, who he may or may not have already taken a liking to and who knows what embarrassing things he did while he was asleep. Strangely enough, he wasn’t paranoid Dean may have stolen from him or anything, he didn’t seem like the type of man at all, no, Castiel was afraid he’d made an absolute fool of himself.

Castiel was _mortified_ to say the least.

“Good morning sleeping beauty, welcome to the land of the living.” Dean teased.

Castiel flushed a bright red.

“Shit, I-I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He stammered through his embarrassment.

Dean only laughed and shook his head, “It’s alright. You seemed exhausted, you needed to get some rest.”

Castiel let out a breath as he smiled gratefully up at Dean then looked down to straighten out his button down.

“‘sides, your snores are adorable.”

The blue eyed man whipped his head around, cheeks rapidly colouring once more, hoping to see Dean’s teasing smile but all he was met with was a neutral expression, like what he said was merely fact.

“My _snores_?” Castiel said in an almost squeak.

“Yeah, oh and did you know you talk in your sleep? Your babbling was pretty cute. Kept going on and on about some hot dude in your dreams, then you’d repeat ‘green’ over and over again. At least you clearly had a _good_ sleep.” Dean winked at him.

“ _What_?” He all but shrieked, eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“Don’t worry I found it entertaining, you’re an adorable sleeper. Minus the drool.”

“The-“ Castiel prayed to the God’s above a hole would suddenly materialize under him and swallow him whole.

His internal turmoil was cut off by Dean’s booming laugh beside him. The man was red in the face, his entire body shaking violently as he struggled to pull in breaths between laughs.

“O-oh man-n,” Dean gasped, barely even able to get the words out with how hard he was laughing. “You sh-should’ve seen your f-face.”

Castiel could do nothing but gape at him. Dean had been _joking_.

He hit the laughing man in the arm but all it did was make him laugh even harder.

“I cannot _believe_ you Dean Winchester.” Castiel hissed trying and failing to act angry when Dean’s laughter was so contagious.

Dean finally composed himself enough to look at Castiel rather than having his eyes squeezed shut, “You gotta admit, that was pretty funny.”

He dissolved into a fit of laughter again and Castiel couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face watching him, he just looked so carefree and youthful, like a little kid telling a mediocre joke and finding it the funniest thing in the world.

Castiel was laughing along before he realized it, “Yes I will admit. You got me good.”

Dean calmed down eventually, wiping at laughter induced tears from the corners of his eyes and blowing out a ‘hooo boy’ as he regained his breathing and cleared his throat a couple of times.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard.”

“I’m glad you find my mortification so amusing.” Castiel deadpanned.

Dean gave a couple hearty chuckles, “You weren’t actually that bad Cas. Sure, you snored a bit but it wasn’t loud. You mumbled a couple words here and there but they were so low I could barely hear what you’d said. And you don’t drool.”

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his hair, he was still a tad bit embarrassed that he’d fallen asleep on Dean to begin with and that he did in fact snore and talk in his sleep, but it wasn’t as bad as he felt before.

“Thank the heavens then.” Castiel chuckled. Dean echoed it.

The bing could be heard echoing around the plane as the seatbelt sign was turned off, signalling passengers that they could unbuckle as the captain gave a quick ‘Welcome’ speech, informing them of the local time and weather and thanking them for flying with their airline.

Just then a thought occurred to Castiel.

“Landing.” He all of a sudden gasped, “How did you manage? I should’ve been awake to help calm you.”

Dean wouldn’t admit the way his heart soared and his stomach filled with butterflies at the way Castiel cared so much for him, despite the embarrassment Dean put him through, he was more concerned about Dean’s well being and his fear of flying.

Damn it, this man was already too good for him.

“I was fine Cas. It was still terrifying, but I had headphones in so the music helped calm me, so did the two travel bottles of booze I bought earlier.” He giggled.

Castiel shook his head as if he were reprimanding him, but he cracked a smile. “Good.”

A comfortable silence settled between them, both men pulling out their phones to turn off airplane mode, receiving an onslaught of notifications. Which was how they spent the remainder of the time, replying to notifications, until the cabin door finally opened and people were filing out of the aircraft.

Once Castiel had room to stand, he went over to the overhead compartment that held his bag and grabbed it then went over to grab Dean’s as well, recalling where it was from helping him earlier. Dean gave him a grateful smile and sincere thank you as he took the duffle from Castiel. The blue eyed man waited for Dean to shuffle out of his seat and motioned for him to go first.

“After you.” He said playfully causing green eyes to roll at him. He chuckled as Dean grumbled yet complied and went first.

Castiel will refuse to admit he stared at Dean’s ass the whole way out.

When they made their way into the airport, Dean stopped to stretch his body out a bit, giving Castiel a teasing show of his hipbones and the dusting of hair leading downwards as his shirt rode up a bit. He swears he tried his hardest to avert his eyes but could you blame him when it was just _right there_?

“See something you like?”

Castiel immediately snapped wide blue eyes up, the epitome of a deer-in-the-headlights look to meet teasing green eyes and a taunting smirk. He’s never felt his face warm so drastically and he knew his cheeks were probably the colour of the Chinese flag by now.

“I-uh-“ Castiel floundered for something to say but couldn’t think of anything as there was no other way to spin it other than he’d been caught ogling Dean.

He was saved by Dean’s sudden boisterous laugh, the man clapping him on the shoulder, “S’alright, I don’t mind the attention, especially from you.”

He gave Castiel a flirtatious wink, he then adjust his carry on higher on his shoulder and spun around to make his way towards the baggage claim. Castiel was left there stunned for a moment just watching Dean’s beautiful bowlegged figure swagger away from him before his upstairs brain finally started operating again after its momentary glitch and he quickly followed the other man.

He caught up to Dean and walked beside him, the man merely giving him a grin as they made the trek up to baggage claim.

When they got there it was like a zoo, people desperately trying to find their luggage’s on the conveyer belt, crowding around the damn thing and pushing and shoving when they spot their luggage, scrambling to get to it like lion’s spotting fresh meat.

Dean hated this part of the airport slash travelling routine as well, he just found it stressful and being in large groups of people was just not something he desired. Castiel must’ve also seen his expression.

“I hate it too. I do not bode well in situations containing large groups of people.”

Dean heartily agreed, “You and me both pal. C’mon, let’s just get it over with.”

They make their way over, hanging back behind the groups but still making sure they can both see the conveyer belt and multitude of luggages being released onto it. Thankfully with both of them being 6 foot, or in Dean’s case, and over, they both could see fairly well without having to get too close. They eventually spot Dean’s luggage first and Dean unwillingly shoves himself into the throng of people to go grab it with Castiel chuckling at the clear distaste on the man’s face.

Castiel then spots his own luggage and he gears himself up before making his way through the crowd, awkwardly apologizing to every single person he comes into close contact with along the way, then doing the same on his way back. Dean cackles at the disgruntled expression Castiel gives him as he approaches.

“Congratulations, we both made it through the war.” Dean grins, clapping Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel grins back at him.

That is, until they both realize this is where they would— _should_ —both part. With their plane and airport journey essentially over, there’s no reason for them to still be together now that they were at their destination and had things they needed to attend to.

But both men were unwilling to part, evident by the expressions on their faces and the way their eyes never left one another, a multitude of emotions swimming in pools of green and blue. Maybe they both wanted to be more than just an airport buddy to the other.

“Did you want-“

“I was wondering-“

They both stop, awkward chuckles falling from their lips.

“My apologies Dean, you may go first.” Castiel smiles encouragingly.

Dean quickly averts his eyes as he rubs at the back of his neck, staring at his worn down combat boots.

“Uh, I’m kinda hungry right now and could go for some grub. Since it’s practically dinner. I was gonna ask if you were hungry too and maybe wanted to, uh, join me. S’just gonna be me all alone at some restaurant and I thought that’d be pretty pathetic and would probably be ten times better with some company.” He blew out in a rush, eyes diligently avoiding Castiel’s. “B-But if you’ve got some fancy work dinner already planned, or, I dunno, want better company than some weird dude you met on the plane, I understand—“

“Dean.”

Dean clamped his mouth shut and met Castiel’s eyes upon hearing the stern tone.

_Smooth Winchester._

See, Dean was a walking and talking sex god when it came to the ladies. He could flirt as easy as breathing and flash that panty dropping smile, scoring with any girl he desired. But with _guys_? He was a bumbling, awkward, running-into-table-corners mess who couldn’t form a coherent, let alone smooth sentence if his life depended on it. 

Blue eyes narrowed at him before softening, a small smile making it’s way onto slightly chapped lips.

Castiel found the other man’s nervous rambling absolutely adorable but hearing the way he talked about himself in a self deprecating way didn’t sit well with him, how could he think Castiel wouldn’t want to have dinner with him after the countless of times over the flight Castiel had shown his interest for the other man?

“Of course I would like to go to dinner with you Dean. Even if I did have a ‘fancy work dinner’ planned tonight,” Castiel actually brought his hands up to do quotation marks making Dean chuckle. “I would’ve still cancelled that to have dinner with you, the best and only company I could think to be with.”

Dean physically relaxed upon hearing that, his shoulders lost their tension, jaw relaxing and flashing Castiel this adorable relieved smile that makes the other man’s heart soar.

“Awesome.” Dean breathes with a dopey smile, like he couldn’t believe Castiel just agreed.

“I booked myself a rental car for my stay here so that I wouldn’t have to put up with public transit nor spend a fortune on cabs wherever I went. Why don’t we go over to grab the car, then we can either each check into our hotels or go straight to dinner? Your choice. I have no preference. Unless… you have arranged your own form of transportation?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, I was just going to grab a cab from here to my hotel. You alright with us checking in first? I kinda want to wash off the airplane grime first, freshen up a bit.”

“Of course Dean.”

They make their way over to the rental car area where there was quite the line formed. Castiel offered Dean to sit down at one of the waiting chairs while he waited in line but the man turned it down, saying he’d been sitting for far too long and needed to stretch his legs a bit. Dean would never admit it was just an excuse to stand beside Cas and spend more time with him

They passed the time by talking about everything and nothing yet again, bringing up random topics ranging from ‘where do you see yourself in five years?’ to discussing whether Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street were gay. They both agreed that they totally were.

Soon enough it was Castiel’s turn and with a couple papers signed and a credit card swiped, he finally had keys to his rental car. They were directed to the parking lot and once there, an employee directed them to where their car was. It was a nice sleek, black BMW with a beautiful leather interior. It wasn’t Baby, but Dean could admit that it wasn’t a bad looking car.

They each load up their own luggages into the trunk before hopping into the car, Castiel takes a moment to familiar himself with the car and its controls, then he turns to Dean.

“Where is your hotel located Dean?” Castiel questions, turning on the GPS he had added.

Dean pulls out his phone to check the emailed reservation then rattles off the address of his hotel. Castiel enters it into the GPS and then they’re pulling out of the garage and making their way to Dean’s hotel.

Dean turns on the radio and settles on a classic rock station, _Ramblin’ On_ by Led Zeppelin blares through the speakers and Dean cranks the volume up before dramatically air guitar-ing along to the song making Castiel glance over at him and laugh.

They pull up to Dean’s hotel after a couple minutes more of driving, thankfully his hotel wasn’t too far from the airport and more importantly, not too far away from Castiel’s either.

Castiel parks in the spot reserved for hotel check-in’s and follows Dean out of the car to help him grab his luggage despite Dean’s protests.

“Seriously Cas, I’ve only got my carry on and one luggage, you didn’t have to come out to help.” Dean lightly chides him, though there was a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest at Castiel wanting to help him.

“I know Dean, I just—“ Castiel scrambled for an excuse, in reality he just wanted to give Dean a proper goodbye before he left and ask for his number. “Wanted to make sure my luggage wasn’t in the way of your luggage.”

Dean raised a brow at the lousy excuse but didn’t comment, smiling wider and shaking his head. He had already grabbed his carry on and luggage without any hassle.

Castiel fiddled with his fingers as he thought of how to phrase his question and how to approach it. He’s never really wanted to ask someone for their number before, always acting and feeling far too awkward to do so, thankfully guys and a few girls have normally approached him to ask for his number instead. Unfortunately this was not one of those cases.

He took a deep breath before deciding to just go for it, “I also wanted to ask, um, well, there’s no way for us to communicate with each other, other than speaking face to face I mean. I suppose I could call the hotel to connect me to your room if you gave me your room number, but I find that would be a bit of a hassle. So, I was wondering, if it’s alright with you—“

“If you wanted my number all you had to do was ask.” Dean chuckled, cutting off the man’s nervous rambling.

Castiel took a breath, “May I have your phone number Dean?”

“‘Course Cas, hand me your phone.”

Castiel did as told and Dean entered his number, shooting his own phone a message as well so that he’d get the other man’s number.

He handed the phone back.

“Thank you Dean.” The dark haired man smiled gratefully, pocketing it. “I should leave you to it then and get to my hotel…” Castiel trailed off awkwardly, Dean could barely contain his laughter at Castiel’s attempt at acting casual when Dean knew the man just wanted to say goodbye. He decided to toy with him a bit.

“Sure Cas, I’ll see ya in a bit.” Dean gave a big overdone smile, shouldering his duffle bag higher and looking like he was about to turn around and leave.

He could see the way Castiel’s shoulder slumped a bit, nevertheless he gave a smile and awkward wave. “I will see you.”

Dean couldn’t help it then, he started chuckling just as he dropped his duffle bag onto the ground and advanced onto Castiel, surprised blue eyes widening as he came closer.

“C’mere you big dork.” Dean murmured fondly, wrapping the man in a tight hug, feeling him stiffen momentarily before returning it, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean won’t admit the way his heart fluttered at the soft gesture.

They pulled back after a long moment, much longer than a regular hug would’ve lasted though neither of them cared. They found themselves distracted by the others eyes, unable to help the way they stared, admiring the way the sun would dance in fields of green or glint off shades of blue.

In a moment of courage, Dean leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Castiel’s cheek, lingering for a second before pulling back, seeing Castiel’s startled expression accompanied by the rosy blush on tanned skin.

“See you soon.” Dean murmured softly.

The other man nodded dumbly, momentarily unable to find words.

“I-“ He cleared his throat, “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“Sounds like a date.” Dean winked, he picked his duffle bag off the ground then began to walk backwards a couple steps. Not breaking eye contact with Castiel as he gave the man a smirk, before turning around to make his way into the hotel.

Castiel watched him leave, dazedly brushing a hand over the cheek Dean had just kissed.

An hour had never felt so far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date and some smut for you lovely people ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean wouldn’t say he was panicking.

But he was panicking.

Sure, Castiel had already seen him in his ratty airport outfit because he didn’t have a single care when he’d thrown it on, but that was _before_ he met this insanely hot guy that he was now going to dinner with.

He wasn’t packed for this.

He had packed for a week of lazing around Sam’s apartment, grabbing mediocre diner food, hitting up questionable bars and lounging in the sun.

_Not_ going to dinner with a blue eyed adonis.

“Hey Dean! How was your flight—“

“No time for small talk Sammy. Does this shirt look better with this jacket or this one? Or should I just throw on a henley? Maybe my red flannel? Fuck, none of these look good enough.” Dean prattled on, frantically digging through his unpacked suitcase and throwing random pieces of clothing everywhere.

“Woah, what’s with the fashion show? You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Sam questioned.

“I don’t. Just answer the damn question.” Dean growled, hoping his brother would just drop it and _help him_ for fuck’s sake. He should’ve known better though.

He could clearly see Sam’s bitch face, front and centre on the small screen of his phone. Lips pressed into a thin line that he know he won’t open to say anything until Dean told him what was up.

He should’ve face-timed Charlie instead but it was far too late.

“Fine, _Samantha_. You wanna gossip?” Dean sassed, giving him a glare before dropping his head almost sheepishly as he mumbled. “I’vegotadate.”

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch—“

“I’ve got a date okay! And he’s hot as hell and I am _not_ fucking prepared for this.” Dean grumbled. “Just help me bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam raised his arms, finally showing some mercy. “Fine, alright. I’m not even going to question how you managed to score a date while flying over here ‘cause this is _you_ we’re talking about. Are you guys going somewhere fancy or not?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t really discuss it.”

“Real helpful Dean.”

“I wasn’t thinking after getting off that metal-tube-death-trap okay?” Dean snapped. “Just tell me what looks good?”

Sam sighed, “The white shirt with the slight v-neck. Throw on that black leather jacket with the cool pattern on the shoulder over top.” Dean complied, “Oh, and your wayfarer sunglasses. They’re a Cali staple.”

“Thanks man. I owe you one.” Dean sighed in relief, struggling to get his shirt on.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah I’m holding you to that. You’re buying us dinner tomorrow, and the first round of beer.”

Dean rolled his eyes, he swears he does that at least 3 times every time he spoke to his little pain-in-the-ass brother. “Fine. S’long as you keep your trap shut about this and don’t ask me for details tomorrow. _Or_ tell Charlie yet, I know she won’t quit buggin’ me when she finds out.”

He heard Sam groan, “Damn it. There go my afternoon plans.”

“Har har.” Dean deadpans. “Alright I’m hanging up now. I’m tired of looking at your ugly mug.”

Sam laughs, flashing him the bird.

“Make sure you use protection.” He snorts.

Dean makes an affronted sound, “Good _bye_ Samuel _._ ”

He ends the FaceTime call before Sam could even reply, turning around to face the mess he made on his bed. Whatever, he’ll clean it up tomorrow. He would say later tonight but he was hoping he’d have other plans, plans that’ll hopefully be taking place at Castiel’s hotel and not his.

He shrugs on the leather jacket and fishes for his wayfarers from his duffle bag, letting out a triumphant ‘aha!’ As he spots them.

He makes his way to the full body mirror near the washroom and checks himself out.

_Not bad Winchester._

He grins smugly, the white shirt hugs his chest just right, the leather jacket pulling the entire outfit together, and the jeans definitely accentuates his _ass_ ets. He chuckles at his own joke, making his way into the washroom.

He styles his hair and shaves a bit, re-applies deodorant, brushes his teeth then throws on some cologne for good measure before he deems himself presentable.

Perfect timing too, hearing his phone ding with an incoming text.

Castiel

_Just left the hotel. I’ll arrive in five minutes._

Dean

_Sound’s good. Heading down now._

Dean blows out a breath, gearing himself up as he checks himself out in the mirror one more time. He pockets his phone, wallet and some mints then heads down.

Just as he steps out of the elevator and into the lobby he receives another message from Castiel telling him he was here and that he was parked in the same spot as before. Dean heads out and spots Cas leaning against the trunk of the car, looking at something intensely on his phone.

He walks up to the man but he still doesn’t notice Dean so he clears his throat to get his attention.

Castiel startles a bit as he whips his head up, only to be surprised for a whole other reason. His eyes go wide as he sweeps them up and down Dean’s form, taking in what the man was wearing, the leather jacket making him look good enough to eat—and oh did Cas’ mouth water—not to mention the white t-shirt that clung to Dean’s toned chest and the tight fitting jean’s that Castiel just _knew_ would look even better from behind, not that he wasn’t minding what it showed from the front.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed. “You look stunning.”

The green eyed man preens under the attention, somehow the compliment meant more than being called ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’ like he was so used to. Or maybe it just had to do with who was giving it.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Cas.” Dean smirked, that was putting it mildly though as he swept his own eyes over the man. He was wearing a navy blue button down with the first 3 buttons undone, a black blazer over top paired with dark wash jeans making him look irresistible.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel smiled.

“So where we headed Cas? I figured since you used to live and work here, you’d know where all the hot spots are.”

“I know exactly the place.” Castiel motioned with his head towards the car meaning for them to get in, Dean nodded and waited for the other man to go towards the drivers seat but instead he went towards the passenger side. He was confused, did Castiel want him to drive?

Though he understood after watching Castiel open the passenger side door, looking at him expectantly to get in. Dean blushed prettily, giving the man a small shy smile and thank you then hopped in.

Castiel closed the door then circled the car to get in himself, he didn’t type an address into the GPS meaning he knew the place well and had been there often enough to memorize the way there.

An easy silence settled between the two men, the radio crooning some 80’s song in the background.

“I didn’t exactly know how to dress ‘cause I didn’t know if we were going to some fancy place or not, so I hope this is alright.” Dean broke the silence, giving Castiel a nervous glance. “I noticed you’re wearing a blazer, I don’t know if the leather jacket’s okay.”

“The leather jacket is more than okay.” Castiel hears himself say before he can stop himself. Dean chuckles. “What I meant to say is that you look fine, I just always seem to dress up a bit more than the situation calls for. It’s due to the years of being in business I suppose.”

“Alright. What should I expect? Am I going to be paying $300 for a piece of lettuce on an artistically decorated plate?” Dean joked.

Castiel barks out a laugh.

“I assure you, you won’t be paying that much. That would just be absurd. Pieces of lettuce tend to be $275 at most.” He deadpanned.

Dean looked at the man incredulously, seeing Cas’ mischievous grin he playfully swats at his arm.

“We’ve got a comedian in the house. I’m sure you’re the funniest little dude in your whole branch.”

“No…” He says, pretending to think. “That would be Uriel.”

Dean laughs and Castiel joins in.

* * *

They arrive at the restaurant and Castiel held the door open for Dean once more as they walked inside.

“Careful, you keep doing that, I’m going to start thinking this is a date.” Dean teased with a chuckle. Though Castiel only stopped right in front of him, staring deep into Dean’s eyes making him slightly weak in the knees.

“Not to worry Dean, I promise I only hold interest for you. Not any of your friends.” Castiel said sincerely though his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Dean’s mouth hung open slightly as he tried to find something to rebuttal with but found his mind blank. It was in clear reference to his embarrassing date story though it seems Castiel intends to have a much better ending to this one than the other did.

Dean’s stomach flipped at the thought.

Castiel didn’t wait for an answer, he only patted Dean’s cheek softly before turning around and telling the hostess that he had a reservation under ‘Novak’. The hostess greeted them with a big smile as she found their reservation in the book then quickly led them towards their table—that just happened to be at a nice secluded corner of the restaurant—exactly how Dean liked it. There was a candle placed in the middle of the table though there was no tablecloth so it wasn’t _too_ fancy that Dean felt uncomfortable. The restaurant seemed to fit both of their personalities quite well.

Both men took their seats in front of each other, thanking the hostess before cracking open their menu’s.

Dean was half scared that he’d see dishes he couldn’t pronounce or didn’t know anything about, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that there was a wide variety of selections available. Both lavish and basic. Ranging from steak, lobster and pastas to burgers, sandwiches and salads. Dean’s eyes immediately flitted away from the salads.

“What looks appetizing to you Dean?” Castiel questioned curiously, not even looking up from the menu as he scoured through the options.

“I’m feeling a good juicy burger.” Dean admitted, his mouth watering at the thought, though he immediately wished he’d said something a bit more luxurious not some measly burger. Cas probably thought he was some cheapskate now. He should’ve said the 24oz sirloin steak.

“You know what?” The other man started, Dean held his breath, readying for the ridicule. “That sounds delicious, I think I’ll go for the Portobello Mushroom Burger.”

Dean blinked at him, a bit taken aback.

“How about you Dean? Which burger will you be having?”

Dean shook his head of his thoughts, focusing his attention back on the menu.

“I’ll get the Barbecue Bacon Cheddar Smokehouse Burger.” Dean announced, “With extra bacon. Love me some bacon.”

Castiel giggled just as their waitress came by and asked for their drink orders, she offered to come back to take their entree orders if they needed more time but they were both ready so they ordered those as well.

She took their menu’s and walked off to fetch their drinks.

Not a minute later she returned with their drinks and a promise that their food would be out in a moment.

They both thanked her as she took her leave.

Man, was she not kidding. Their food arrived shortly after that and Dean was impressed by the impeccably fast service.

The burgers looked mouthwatering and Dean wanted nothing more than to shove the thing in his face, which he would normally do if he weren’t on a date, though he was and with a man that was a bit out of league in terms of their lifestyles and financial statuses. He wanted to impress Castiel.

So instead, he picked up the burger as carefully as he could, making sure not to cover his hands with too much sauce and look like a slob. Then he took a modest bite out of the burger—nibbled really—it wasn’t a satisfying bite and he barely got any meat, but at least the burger didn’t fall apart or smear his face with sauce.

He discreetly watched the way Castiel ate so that he could mimic it and not look like a fool.

Though what he saw was not at all what he expected.

Castiel picked up his burger without a care in the world before taking a big bite out of it, his cheeks bulging like a chipmunks as he smiled gleefully down at the entree like it held all the answers to life. “This… makes me very happy.”

Dean would never admit just how adorable he found the sight. He laughed, taking a similarly huge bite out of his own burger, all thought of eating elegantly flying out the window.

This man never ceased to amaze him.

He continued to stare at him in wonderment. Here Dean was placing all these stereotypes on the man, just because he dressed fancier then Dean, had some white collar job and spoke in a more sophisticated way than him. But Castiel was defying each and every one, proving Dean more and more wrong without even realizing. Dean kind of loved him for it.

He didn’t realize he’d stared for a bit too long until Castiel put his burger down and looked back at Dean questioningly, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Why are you staring at me? Is there something wrong?” The blue eyed man questioned but Dean only shook his head, a disbelieving laugh escaping him.

“No, no. Everything’s… everything’s just perfect.” _You’re perfect._

Castiel laughed, using his napkin to wipe some sauce from his lips. “Alright Dean.”

He missed a spot though, right at the corner of his lips. Before Dean knew what he was doing, he was grabbing his own napkin and leaning over the table causing Castiel to cease all that he was doing to stare at Dean with slightly wide eyes.

Dean cupped Castiel’s cheek with his right hand as he used the napkin he held with his left to lightly dab at the missed spot. After wiping off all the sauce, Dean found his eyes straying to Castiel’s lips and with a glance up at the man’s eyes, he found Castiel staring at his own. Castiel slowly trailed his eyes upwards to meet Dean’s and suddenly the room felt charged around them, like all time had stopped leaving them frozen in the moment. Then the distance between them seemed to decrease, both men inching closer and closer—

“How is everything tasting so far?” The waitress asked, popping out of no where making both men startle and rip away from one another.

“Good- great-“ Dean stammered.

“It’s delicious-“ Castiel supplied.

They both looked at each other and awkwardly laughed.

The waitress sensed that she interrupted something, giving them both apologetic smiles.

“I’m glad, I hope you both enjoy. Just let me know if you need anything. I’ll be over there.” She told them, as if letting them know she wasn’t going to bother them any more unless they called for her.

They gave her grateful smiles as she left.

They were silent for a moment, trying to shake the awkwardness of what happened as well as devouring more than half of their burgers.

“So, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Dean questioned after a while, taking a sip from his beer.

“Tomorrow I’m headed to my office, it’ll be an exciting day filled with meetings and paperworks.” Castiel said dryly like it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Dean chuckled, “That does sound like a lot of fun, I’m jealous.”

Blue eyes rolled in his direction.

“What about you?”

“I’m going to go visit my Sasquatch of a little brother, after sleeping in of course, then he’s picking me up to take me to his place. We’re having dinner together in the evening.”

“That sounds nice. What’s your brothers name? And why is he a sasquatch?”

Dean laughed, “His name’s Sam, I normally call him Sammy just to piss him off though, s’a childhood nickname he hates. ‘Cause the dude’s like 6 foot 4, he’s a freakin’ giant.”

Castiel laughed along, “Sound’s like the complete opposite of my older brother. He’s the one with the annoying nickname for me and he’s shorter than me at 5’11.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re the younger brother. Us older siblings always have annoying nicknames for our younger siblings. What’s yours?”

Castiel groaned, “It’s Cassie.”

Dean barked a laugh, “Cassie? Isn’t that a girls name?”

“Yes and it’s extremely irritating and humiliating every time he calls me that, especially in public.”

“Sorry dude, that sucks.” Dean chuckled. “So that’s how you’re gonna spend all your time here? Just working?”

“That is the plan. I’m only here for a short while, I'm headed home on Wednesday…” Castiel continued to talk though the words didn’t register in Dean’s ears anymore.

_Home_.

Here Dean was, already crushing hard on this wonderful man before him but he didn’t even know where he truly lived. He said he came back to California to get things in order for his new branch, but that new branch could be in Russia for all Dean knew.

Dean’s done long distance relationships before—if a relationship was where this was going (Dean really hoped it was)—and it was messy. They could never find the proper time to talk, the distance between them always seemed to be like this constant grey cloud that settled over them, never dispersing and always making itself known. Sure they visited each other as often that they could, but with the both of them—at the time—being college students, it didn’t work out as well as they wanted. Money was sparse, time was limited and even when they were with each other, all they could think about was how much time they had together before they had to go on their separate ways then wait days, weeks, months until they could see each other again. In the end, it was Dean who broke it off because he couldn’t handle the hurt it cost him. Thankfully and unfortunately, Lisa had seen it coming, she too could feel the strain distance put on their relationship and had admitted she planned on breaking up with Dean as well, she could just never find the courage to do it. They parted as friends, the silver lining to it all, though Dean sometimes wondered what could’ve been. Lisa and him had good chemistry, they _worked_. Though he supposes things happen for a reason and maybe that reason was sitting right in front of him.

Assuming Castiel didn’t live on the other side of the world. He could just hope that wherever Castiel lived, it was only a few days drive, hours would be wishful thinking, away from him.

“…still fairly new but it’s growing on me. It’s a lovely city. How about you Dean? Where do you live?”

Dean startles out of his thoughts at Castiel addressing him, staring at him expectantly for the answer Dean didn’t have because he hadn’t been listening.

“Sorry I got lost in my head there. What was that?”

“I was just saying how everything feels so new, moving somewhere else, but the city is growing on me.” Castiel replied patiently.

“Yeah? And where is this city? Somewhere in Europe?” Dean jokes, praying it wasn’t, as he picks up his beer and takes a couple gulps.

“Uh no actually, much closer than that.” Castiel chuckles, “It’s Wichita, Kansas.”

Dean chokes on the beer he was drinking, dissolving into a coughing fit as Castiel looks at him in concern asking him over and over again if he was alright.

Dean cleared his throat a couple times before answering, pounding his hand onto his chest. “Y-Yeah, M’fine.”

Castiel is still looking at him like he were a spooked animal as he takes a few careful sips from his water to help soothe his throat. The information echoing in his head.

He couldn’t believe it.

How could he have gotten so damn lucky? He first met this amazing guy that helped make the plane ride over actually _enjoyable_ which is the last word Dean would use to describe any other plane ride, they _clicked_ and had so much in common, they shared the same sense of humour, their hotels weren’t far away from each other _and_ they also lived in the same city. Which, now that Dean thought about it, made sense. They _did_ after all meet on an airplane leaving the Kansas airport, it just never occurred to him what the man would be doing in Kansas and had always asked about what he’d be doing in California instead.

Was this the Universe’s way of making it up to him for all that he’s been through? Presenting this ideal, amazing, _perfect_ man for him wrapped up with a big shiny bow?

If it was, he wasn’t going to question it. He was going to make this work goddamn it, for once in his life, he’s never wanted a relationship to work as badly as he wanted this one.

“Where do you live Dean?” Castiel asked, still eyeing him and making sure he was fine.

“Actually… I live there too.”

Castiel’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“Is that a joke?” He asked skeptically though there was clear hope in his voice.

Clearly Castiel hadn’t thought about how they met either and that the reason Dean was at the Kansas airport was because he lived there.

“Naw man, I’m 100% serious.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up happily and Dean just knew that it was mimicked in his own.

They looked at each other differently now, all doubt for what may happen after this disappearing into thin air, the caution of not falling too hard incase they were situated too far away to work out dispersing.

There was a new light in their eyes, a new hope… and something else more profound.

They continued to talk until their plates were empty and their stomachs full, the conversation animated and flirtatious, more so than before that they knew this could really _work._

They asked more questions about each others lives, getting to know each other on a deeper level.

Until the waitress came by to clear their plates—double checking this time before she approached to make sure she wasn’t interrupting anything—and asked the men if they wanted dessert.

“Yes!” They both responded enthusiastically, the both of them clearly having a sweet tooth.

Dean ordered the Berry Cobbler Pie while Castiel ordered the special of the day; Honey Walnut Baklava.

Which caused him to go on a tangent about the interesting properties of honey and how amazing bee’s are and “Did you know that they’re disappearing at a fast rate Dean?”

Dean listened to it all with an encouraging smile and his full interest on the man, if only because he was extremely adorable when rambling about something he’s clearly passionate about. The way he talks with enthusiasm and animated hand gestures, his blue eyes alight, a small smile on his lips.

Dean could really see himself falling for him. And soon.

The thought should’ve scared him but instead it filled him with something warm.

Their desserts arrive and Dean quickly dug into the pie, closing his eyes in bliss and letting out a moan as the deliciously flavour exploded on his tongue.

“Should I give you two a moment?” Castiel teases, smirking at him.

Dean blushes, “It’s fuckin’ delicious okay?! You need to try it.”

He scoops up a piece onto his fork and shoves it in Castiel’s face, not thinking much of it. The other man only raises a brow at him before he looks up and locks his eyes with Dean’s as he slowly takes the fork into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it in a sensual manner, never once looking away.

Dean flushes, finding himself feeling much warmer than he did a second ago.

Castiel drags his wrapped lips over the fork then slowly releases it, chewing slowly on the piece of pie now in his mouth, expression thoughtful.

Dean feels his mouth go dry, his hand still holding the empty fork dangling in mid air.

“You’re right. It does taste delicious.” Castiel agrees innocently, nodding in approval.

Dean’s gears start turning again and he pulls the fork back to shovel more pie into his mouth, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks as he mumbles, “Told you so.”

Castiel only laughs at him.

Soon their plates are cleared and both men are feeling content and pleasantly full, sucking on the complimentary mints left with their bill.

Their waitress dropped off their bill a while ago, telling them that there was no rush and that she was dropping it off now in case she got busier and forgot later on.

“God I’m stuffed.” Dean groans as he rubs at his belly and slumps in his chair, Castiel watching him in amusement.

“I would assume so. I was stuffed after just the burger and you still insisted on finishing that ginormous piece of pie.” Castiel pointed out with a chuckle.

“Hey that was some good pie okay? It’d be a crime to waste it.” Dean defended with an exaggerated pout. Castiel only rolled his eyes fondly and smiled at the man.

“Whatever you say Dean.”

“Damn right.”

Castiel laughs at him with a shake of his head as he goes to casually reach for the bill.

Dean sees him and immediately sits up, smacking lightly at Cas’ hand to get him to pull away.

“Oh no you don’t. I asked you out. I’m payin’” Dean told him sternly, picking up the leather bill holder and taking a peak at the total while simultaneously reaching for his wallet.

Blue eyes narrow at him as he goes to snatch the bill out of Dean’s hand—successfully—as Dean lets out an affronted sound.

“I’m the one who drove you here in the first place and the reservation is under my name, therefor _I’m_ paying.” Castiel argued reaching for his wallet as well.

Dean glares at him and he has half a mind to snatch the bill holder back like a petulant child until he remembers he already knows what the total is and instead fishes for the correct amount of bills.

“I don’t think so Cas.” He shoots back instead, discreetly counting his money.

“Well I know so Dean.” Castiel replies smugly, a challenge in his eyes as he holds Dean’s gaze.

Dean had to admit the dark challenging look directed at him was pretty damn hot, but there was no time to get distracted.

As if on cue, their waitress showed up.

“Are we finished with the deserts?” She questioned, motioning to the empty plates. Both men give her a polite ‘yes thank you’. She smiles at them and scoops up the empty plates onto her tray before asking, “I assume it’s one bill for today, who’s paying?”

“I am.” They both say simultaneously in matching commanding voices, Dean immediately holding up the cash in his hand while Castiel holds up his credit card.

Their waitress is obviously startled, not knowing who to take the payment from as she looks back and forth between them.

“Damn it Dean, put the cash away. I’ve got this one.” Castiel grumbles, glaring daggers at the man.

“Told ya Cas, I asked you on the date, it’s on me.” Dean countered.

Hearing that, the waitress gives a small ‘aw’.

“You did?” She asks like it was the most adorable thing in the world. Dean turns to her in surprise before grinning brightly.

“I did. Made a damn fool of myself too stumbling over my words.” Dean chuckles.

With that the waitress takes his cash, turning to Castiel she says in a joking manner. “Sorry sir, but he won that round.”

Castiel lets out a groan of defeat as Dean flashes another bright smile her way accompanied by a wink. “Thanks sweetheart, tip is included and you can keep the change.”

The girl actually blushes as she says a small thank you and farewell, wishing them a good day before taking her leave.

Both men stand from the table, shrugging on their jackets that they took off halfway through the dinner before making their way to the door.

“You’re aggravating, did you know that?” Castiel gripes as he holds the restaurant door open for Dean.

Green eyes flash him a cheeky wink as they pass, “And you like it.”

“Unfortunately, I do.” Castiel grouses though there’s a smile on his face that he tries to hide.

Dean stops in front of the passenger side door, blocking the handle just as Castiel goes to stand in front of him—meaning to open the door for him—staring in question. Until Dean suddenly grips Castiel’s waist and pins him agains the car, the breath stolen from Castiel’s lungs as a small gasp escapes him. The taller man leans in close so that their faces were mere centimetres away, green eyes intense and penetrating into baby blue’s, lips brushing, the mingled scents of their colognes intoxicating.

“Is it really that unfortunate?” He all but growls against Castiel’s lips making sure to brush his own against them, watching as hooded blue eyes slip shut for a moment, tilting his head up, seeking more.

Dean pulls back slightly though, wanting to tease, high on the adrenaline of the anticipation. Castiel opens his eyes again and they’re darker than before, nothing but a ring of blue lining the pupil.

“If I say yes? What are you going to do about it?” Castiel challenges, narrowing his eyes.

Dean hums, pretending to be thinking as he ducks down to nose against the skin of Castiel’s neck, making the other man shiver. He presses feather light kisses as he trails back up to Castiel’s jaw, leaning in to rumble in his ear. “I’ll just have to change your mind then.”

“God damn it Dean just _kiss me_.” Castiel growls, a note of desperation in his voice making Dean chuckle.

He surges forward just as Dean leans back, a playful smirk on his lips that Castiel desperately wants to wipe off his face. He makes a noise similar to a growl deep in his throat before cupping Dean’s face with both his hands and smashing their lips together in a possessive kiss, nipping harshly at Dean’s bottom lip making the man groan before soothing the sting with his tongue, simultaneously asking for entrance. Dean grants it to him immediately and he thrusts his tongue inside to tangle with Dean’s own, his hands slipping from Dean’s face to rest on the man’s taut chest. The kiss grows heated quickly—thankfully Castiel thought to park at the far end of the parking lot underneath a tree due to the intense sun earlier, so no one would see them under the canopy of leaves and the quickly darkening sky—Dean trying to dominate the kiss as he snakes his right hand up to the other man’s soft, dark hair. Running his fingers through the soft strands then gripping a handful in his fist, pulling slightly as he tilts Castiel’s head back, exposing the skin of his neck that Dean immediately attacks with nips and kisses, sucking at supple skin.

“Ah _Dean._ ” Castiel moans at a particularly hard suck, thankfully it was at a spot that would be easily hidden by the collar of Castiel’s dress shirt as he was sure it’d bruise. The thought of Dean marking him up sent a thrill through him.

Dean brings his mouth back up to press insistently against Castiel’s, moving their mouths in tandem.

“I don’t want this to end.” Dean admits in a near whisper, warm minty breath washing over Castiel’s lips.

“Then don’t let it.” Castiel murmurs back, leaning in to connect their lips once more, deepening the kiss and pushing for more until he pulls back suddenly. “Come back to my hotel with me.”

Dean’s eyes darken as his eyes flicker back and forth between Castiel’s own, making sure this is what the man truly wanted despite them moving a bit fast. But all he could find in those blue eyes was pure, raw _want_ and Dean knew his answer right then.

“Okay.”

The one worded answer seemed to kickstart something primal within both men, they all of sudden ripped away from each other to quickly get into the car, Castiel backing out of the parking lot and getting onto the road in record speed.

Thankfully there weren’t any cop cars around, Castiel thought as they sped towards their destination, the air thick with tension.

* * *

They burst into the hotel room in a frenzy of demanding kisses and insistent hands. Castiel shoving that beloved leather jacket off of Dean’s shoulders, letting it land on a heap in the ground, Dean doing the same to Castiel’s blazer, before Cas was tugging at the hem of Dean’s white shirt, demanding to get it off.

They break their kiss for a moment so that Dean could get the shirt off, throwing it in some random direction and not caring where it landed. Castiel took a moment to rake his eyes over Dean’s half naked form, his chest was just as muscular looking as it felt, though what truly interested him was the tattoo on his left pectoral. A star encircled by a ring of fire. He reaches out and traces soft fingers over the ink, feeling Dean’s breath hitch at the soft touch.

“It’s um, a family thing. My brother has a matching one too. It’s a sign of protection.” Dean explains.

Castiel smiles, “It’s beautiful.”

Dean smiles back at him, grabbing his hips once more to press Castiel against him.

“You’re beautiful.” Dean breathes, making the other man blush prettily.

Cheesy as it was, it was the truth and Castiel didn’t seem to be complaining.

They connect their lips once more in a much slower paced kiss, taking the time to really feel each other, memorize the taste of the others tongue, the warmth of their lips. It was heady and all consuming.

Dean slowly walked them to the bed as they moved their lips against one another’s, slowly lowering Castiel onto it without disconnecting their lips then climbing over him to straddle the man, bucking his hips down to give the other man a feel of just how hard Dean is for him. Based on Castiel’s moan, he was well aware.

Dean pulls away to catch his breath, descending onto Castiel’s neck trailing kisses down until he reaches the collar of his shirt. He places a soft kiss right on the exposed skin from the three buttons he already had undone, looking up at Castiel through his lashes, he sensually begins to undo the shirt, leaving a kiss on each patch of newly exposed skin every time he pops a button open.

Castiel groans beneath him, his breath picking up at the sensation of Dean’s lips against his heated flesh and before he knew it Dean was ripping his shirt open. Castiel is quick to yank the sleeves off his arm, lifting his back slightly to pull the shirt completely off then throwing it somewhere in the room.

Dean chuckles before coming back up to kiss him.

“What position do you prefer Cas?” Dean pulls back slightly to ask, “I don’t have a preference. I’m good with whatever.”

Castiel hums as he steals another kiss.

“I _really_ want to fuck you Dean.”

Dean moans as he kisses Castiel again.

“Fuck yes.”

With that, Castiel suddenly flips their positions so that it was now Dean lying on the bed with Castiel hovering over him. He crawls down Dean’s body and makes quick work of undoing his jeans, shucking them off along with his socks and leaving the man in nothing but his boxers as Castiel does the same to himself.

The blue eyed man slowly kisses up Dean’s leg, making sure to linger on his inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin making the man beneath him moan before moving up to ghost warm breath over Dean’s erection. He mouths at the dark fabric then licks a teasing stripe up the clothed cock, feeling the way it twitches, seeking more attention. Dean bucks his hips up almost unconsciously as Castiel repeats the action but makes no move to go further, he lifts his head up and gives Dean a mischievous grin.

“Damn you fuckin’ tease.” He hears Dean groan under his breath making Castiel chuckle.

Cas takes pity on the man, pulling Dean’s boxers off and finally, _finally_ , wrapping his mouth around the head of the other man’s cock, sucking the pre-cum from the slit. He moans at the taste before taking Dean in further, hollowing his cheeks and giving him just the perfect amount of suction.

Dean cants his hips up seeking more of the warm heat of Castiel’s mouth, making Castiel choke at the sudden movement. He pulls off, licking along the shaft from the base to the tip, tonguing at the sensitive slit before sucking his cock down again. He relaxes his throat to take Dean deeper until he hits the back of Castiel’s throat, he swallows around the length a couple times making Dean groan from the pressure before bobbing his head up and down.

“C-Cas, I’m gonna-“ Dean warns, bucking his hips up.

Castiel immediately pulls off and squeezes at the base of Dean’s dick as Dean protests with a whine.

“You’re only coming on my cock tonight.” He snarls, voice much deeper and rougher sounding than before. The sound goes straight to Dean’s dick as he nods his head eagerly.

Cas reaches his hand down to trail a finger over Dean’s pucker, feeling it flutter under the light touch before realizing he didn’t have the lube and condom’s beside him. He groans as he quickly gets off the bed.

“Wha-?” Dean questions, sitting up on his elbows to see where Cas had gone though before he can even fully ask, Cas is already back, clutching a bottle and two foil packets in one hand.

“Sorry, forgot the lube and condoms.” Castiel explains, motioning to the items in his hands.

“You mean the most important thing we need? The _only_ thing we need?” Dean sasses, raising a brow at him.

Castiel narrows his eyes at him, “You’ve got quite the mouth on you. Maybe I should do something about that?”

He doesn’t miss the way Dean gulps and his eyes darken at the suggestion.

_Interesting._

Castiel crawls back up Dean’s body making the man lie down again, lowering his head until he was right up in Dean’s face.

“Would you like that Dean?” He purrs against his kiss swollen lips. Dean nods his head, bringing his arms up to tangle in Castiel’s hair and rest against the nape of Cas’ neck , wanting to connect their lips.

Castiel quickly takes both his hands and pins them above Dean’s head.

“Use your words.” He hisses, nipping harshly at the bolt of Dean’s jaw to enforce the command, a gasp escaping plump lips.

“Yes.” Dean breathes, writhing in Castiel’s hold as the man continues mark up his neck.

“Good boy.”

He sits up to reach the nightstand beside the bed, opening the drawer and taking out his blue tie. He shows it to Dean before placing it on his lips, tying it behind his head, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“If you need me to stop for any reason. Pinch my thigh hard.” Castiel tells him seriously as Dean nods in understanding. He pulls back to admire how Dean looks and oh is he a sight to behold.

“Look how pretty you look, gagged with my tie and writhing so beautifully beneath me.” Castiel purrs, slowly descending down the man’s body.

Castiel clicks open the lube bottle and drizzles some onto his middle and ring finger, he circles Dean’s hole once before pressing in slowly. Dean lets out a long muffled moan as the finger fully enters him, pressing down on single digit, silently pleading for more. Castiel wiggles his finger around, loosening up the hole before deeming him ready for a second one.

He pulls out his first digit, drizzling a bit more lube, then slowly presses two fingers in along side each other, pausing when they’re half way in upon hearing Dean’s whimper. He glances up at the other man to make sure he’s alright, catching sight of lust filled green eyes watching him and a quick nod signalling he can keep going before pushing them in all the way.

He fucks Dean with the two digits, pulling them out and shoving them back in quickly, seeking out his prostate. He finds it as the other man lets out a high keening sound, canting his hips up. Castiel brushes over that special spot within him once, twice, making Dean writhe on the sheets, knuckles turning white as he squeezes at the pillow by his head.

Castiel scissors the two fingers, loosening Dean’s passage before pulling out and adding a third finger. Dean groans at the slight stretch as Castiel sinks them in to the first knuckle, twisting his hand some, letting Dean get used to them before sinking them in all the way.

He twists his hand again and swipes over that bundle of nerves once more, Dean letting out pathetic whimpers and muffled pleas. He fucks Dean with his fingers a couple more times before pulling them out completely, a whimper of protest leaving the man beneath him.

He gets off the bed and squeezes his aching cock once, feeling high off the feeling of Dean watching him with burning intensity. He leisurely slips his boxers off, giving Dean a little show and watching green eyes widen at his now unclothed hard on.

_Fuck he was hung_ and Dean needed to feel that inside him _right the fuck now_.

Castiel sensually crawls back onto the bed, up Dean’s body to latch onto one of his nipples, taking it between his teeth and sucking on the bud until it was nice and puffy, enjoying the symphony of Dean’s drawn out moans. He moves onto the other nipple and gives it the same attention before pulling off to lock eyes with Dean.

“Are you ready for my cock Dean?”

He’s met with an enthusiastic nod, wide pleading eyes and Dean moaning a word that suspiciously sounds like “Please Cas” against the gag. 

Castiel scooches back down and picks up the bottle of lube to generously coat his shaft, he squirts a little onto Dean’s entrance as well, chuckling at the way the man jolts from the cold liquid. Once he was satisfied with how slick his member is, he lifts both of Dean’s legs to place them over his shoulder before lining his cock up with Dean’s hole.

He breaches the pucker, pressing in slowly until the head pops in and _oh fuck_ was Dean tight. He stops for a moment, letting Dean adjust to the intrusion before sinking in a couple inches. Dean tenses as he sinks in deeper and he immediately stops to rub a soothing hand up and down Dean’s quivering stomach.

“Shhh… just relax. You’re doing so good. So good for me.” Castiel murmurs softly until he feels the man’s body go lax beneath him. He takes that as a sign to press in a bit more, hearing Dean’s broken whimper just as he bottom’s out.

It’s a struggle to keep from moving, Dean feels so fucking hot and tight and _heavenly_. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him into the mattress. Taking a couple deep breathes, Castiel steels himself and waits for Dean to adjust to his size.

Soon Dean’s pushing his hips down onto Cas’ shaft, he gives Dean a questioning look and is answered with a vigorous nod.

Cas immediately pulls back almost all the way, nothing but the tip of his cock left in Dean’s pliant body, then fucks back in, watching as Dean arches beautifully off the bed, whimpering into the pillow. He does it again, pulling out and rocking back into that intoxicating heat. Soon he’s setting a fast and rough pace, pulling all the way out only to slam back in, loving the broken sounds he pulls from the man beneath him.

“F-fuck, you feel so good baby.” Castiel groans, grabbing onto Dean’s hips and shoving his ass back onto his cock. Feeling Dean’s neglected member sliding between their slick bodies as he did so. He hits Dean’s prostate spot on in the next thrust and the man all but howls as he arches off the bed, chanting ‘ _again, again’_ into his gag.

Castiel complies, making sure to aim for that spot over and over again until he feels Dean’s entire body tense up signalling he’s close. Cas double’s his efforts, slamming in harder, pressing in deeper, hitting that bundle of nerves on every other thrust.

Dean screams his warning before he’s coming untouched between them, painting his and Castiel’s chest with cum.

Castiel grips Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise as he thrusts back in once, twice, three more times before coming into the condom.

He collapses onto Dean to catch his breath for a moment, feeling their hearts beat in tandem where their chests were pressed together. He looks up to see dazed green eyes looking back at him, the gag still placed around Dean’s mouth.

Castiel doesn’t know if Dean forgot to take it off or if he were _waiting_ for permission to take it off or for Castiel to do it himself. The thought sends a pleasant shiver down Castiel’s spine and his soft cock twitches still inside Dean.

Castiel pushes to sit up and undoes the tie from around Dean’s head, carding a hand through Dean’s hair in silent praise. He carefully pulls out of Dean’s fluttering hole, hearing the other man’s groan as he ties off the condom and then gets off the bed to deposit it into the garbage. He makes his way into the washroom and comes back with a dampened wash cloth, already having cleaned off the cum from his stomach and makes his way over to Dean to clean him up.

Once they were both somewhat clean—the both of them knowing they were not getting up for a shower any time soon—Castiel lays back onto the bed and Dean quickly situates himself to lie onto the man’s chest, an arm slung over his abdomen. They lay there together, revelling in the closeness and afterglow, still coming down from their highs.

“That…” Dean breathes, taking a gulping breath. “Was awesome.”

Castiel chuckles, pressing a soft kiss onto the crown of Dean’s head, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Dean’s bare back.

“I agree.” 

* * *

Castiel is glad to escape the Kansas heat as he steps into his favourite cafe, breathing in the scent of brewed coffee and freshly baked pastries, leaving a smile on his face.

His favourite barista smiles upon seeing him, already grabbing a cup to write his order down before he could so much as reach the counter.

“Good morning Rowena, how are you this morning?” He questions the redhead with a smile.

“Much better now that you’ve graced me with your presence angel face.” She jokingly flirts with him, it was somewhat of a routine by now though everyone knew it was never to be taken seriously. “And yours? Been a couple days since I saw you ‘round ‘ere. I was beginning to think you’d gotten sick of me!”

Castiel chuckles, “You know I could never. I miss this place too much when I’m away for too long.”

“You do flatter me feathers.” Rowena giggled, finishing off writing his order and turning around to grab his blueberry muffin that he always gets.

She handed him the muffin on a plate with a smile, “I was talking about the coffee Rowena.”

The Scottish woman made an exaggerated offended noise, placing her hand on her chest. “My, how you wound me!”

Castiel laughed at her theatrics as he placed the plate down to fish out his wallet, though before he could do so Rowena was clucking her tongue in disapproval. He gave her a questioning look, she shook her head.

“It’s already been taken care of tweety pie. Now scooch your wee tush, you’re holdin’ up me line.”She winked, already greeting the next customer.

Castiel merely rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coffee at the far counter where it was already waiting for him, then made his way to his usual table.

“You’re going to go broke with the amount of times you’ve paid for my coffee and breakfast.” Castiel chided, placing his muffin and coffee on his side of the table.

“For you, it’d be worth it.” Was the cheeky response.

Castiel rolled his eyes again, pretending to be grumpy even as he leaned in to give the man a kiss that lasted longer than the simple peck it was supposed to be.

“See, if I keep getting kisses like that in return, I’d call it even.” Dean grinned.

“You’re incorrigible.” Castiel grumbled.

“You love me babe.” Dean giggled.

Castiel smiled softly, thinking of their shared apartment and the fact that a few days from now marks two years they’ve been together. “That I do.”

Dean’s smile widened and he leaned over the table to capture Castiel’s lips again making the other man hum in contentment.

_Yeah, he really, really loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and comment what you thought!   
> I love hearing from my readers, it makes my day :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
